


Glitter Sex

by raelee514



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glitter glitter everywhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: Jimmy comes home tired and finds Glitter everywhere.AKA. Laramie used the word glittery and this happened.  ALL YOUR FAULT.





	

Jimmy yawned as he walked into his and Thomas’ flat. The room was dark as walked into it, just a one light on in the corner. Jimmy noticed that Sybbie’s art stuff was out and on the coffee table. As he walked by it, he dropped his keys into the mess without thought and he sighed as he watched them fall into a pile of pink and silver glitter. But he was to tired to care, fighting another yawn he wandered into the kitchen. He flipped the light switch as he passed it on his way the cupboard. He frowned noticing glitter on the counter. Little pink and silver clusters of it. He wiped his finger through it and then wished he hadn’t looking at he tip of it. It struck him then it wasn’t like Thomas not to clean up Sybbie’s toys or any other sign a small child had been allowed to run wild through Thomas’ always neat and tidy flat. Well, their flat, but Thomas was the neat freak. Jimmy was amazed he’d been allowed to move in more than one when they were fighting over dusting. 

He shook his head. Thomas been working hard himself lately. They were both pulling crappy hours and long shifts. He filled a glass with water and noticed glitter on the faucet. Maybe when Sybbie was picked up Thomas just fallen asleep before he got around to cleaning up. Jimmy smirked already looking forward to teasing him about it. Then he walked back out toward the living room, he was headed toward the short hall that led to their bedroom. He’d left the light on and Jimmy stopped in horror when he saw the amount of glitter on their carpet. It looked like a shiny pink monster had been stabbed and he was standing at the glittery crime scene. He stared at it until he noticed the trail of glitter that was coming toward him. He looked down and sure enough he was standing in it. He frowned has he bent down, it was sticking to his shoes. “What the hell, Thomas, why didn’t clean this crap up?” he muttered. He was tired, he wanted to go to sleep, but there was fucking glitter everywhere. 

He got more and more mad as he followed the trail to their bedroom. It got worse inside. There were clothes on the floor and Jimmy bent down and picked up one of Thomas’ favorite t-shirts. It gray soft cotton and Thomas would live in it if he could get away with it. It was nearly covered with the silver and pink glitter. A coat of it shined over the material. Jimmy noticed a pair of jeans, the top half of which hadn’t fared much better. 

He heard a noise from the bathroom. Thomas. He shot to his feet and strode over toward the bathroom. Ready to yell about all the glitter and ask Thomas what the hell he was thinking and he better clean the fuck up. Only he ended up stopping short at the sight of Thomas when he pushed open the door. 

Thomas had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was wet and he grumbling as he stared into their closet length mirror. “Bloody, fucking, glitter,” he mumbled but the looked up and caught Jimmy’s gaze in the mirror. 

Jimmy stared. 

“Don’t laugh,” Thomas grit out. 

Jimmy shook his head. “Not laughing.”

“I know it’s a bloody mess out there but…”

“You’re shiny,” Jimmy said and he stepped forward. HIs hands landing on Thomas’s shoulders. He put his nose in his wet hair, that had glittering sparking it in and made him think about falling snow. “Hey,” he whispered into Thomas ear. 

“Jimmy?”

Jimmy stared at Thomas’ face via the mirror. The glitter seemed to have fallen in a line, as if it been attracted too and wanted to highlight Thomas’ cheekbones. Jimmy moved around him, so they were face and touched his cheek with his hand. His thumb gliding up his cheekbone, glitter sticking to it but he suddenly didn’t care. He didn’t care at all. “Hey.” He smiled at Thomas as he stroked his cheek. 

“Hey?” Thomas was staring at him in confusion. 

Jimmy nodded and his eyes fell to Thomas’ chest. Glittered splattered on it and nestled in his chest hair, trailing down his stomach and Jimmy frowned as the towel obscured where it went. His hand when to Thomas hip and he pushed the towel away. 

“What are doing?”

“I don’t know,” Jimmy stroked his hip bone, the glitter was there too… highlighting, telling Jimmy exactly where he wanted his hands and mouth to go. He looked back at Thomas’ face. Hand on his cheek, other on his hip and licked his lips. 

“Jimmy?” Thomas reached down and put his hand over Jimmy’s at his his.. “Are you okay?”

“I… you’re beautiful.”

Thomas sputtered.

“So, fucking beautiful.”

“I’m bloody covered with glitter.”

“It’s hot…” Jimmy moved forward and pressed his mouth to Thomas’ cheek, he ran his tongue up his cheekbone, following the glitter, tasting it, soap and Thomas’s skin. “Shower didn’t work?”

“Drain is probably blocked by it all…” Thomas sighed. “Jimmy…”

Jimmy licked back down his cheek, his thumb stroking the skin at Thomas’ hip. “How this happen,” he breathed and started kissing down Thomas jaw, chasing the pink glitter, his mouth going to his throat.

Thomas tilted his head back and let out a sound. “I was sitting on the floor with her. She was talking about Princes and fairies. Then suddenly she dumped two bottles of glitter over me head. Then she started cackling in amusement and before I could stop her a third bottle was thrown into the mix…”

Jimmy laughed softly into the skin of his neck, he started following the glitter over his shoulder, biting him a bit before stepping back again to just stare at the sexy, handsome, glistening man in front of him. “Wow…you’re mine.”

“Jimmy…” Thomas swallowed and Jimmy’s eyes fell to where his hand was still stroke Thomas hip to see that Thomas was hard now and there was glitter on his cock. Jimmy fell to his knees. Thomas’ hand went immediately into his hair. “Is glitter turning you on?”

“I think so,” Jimmy looked up at him. “What’s turning you on?”

“You know that, love…” Thomas stared down at him with that look he got sometimes. The one that meant he was wondering if Jimmy was real. 

“I’m real.”

“Jimmy…”

Jimmy grinned and wrapped his lips around the head of Thomas’ cock. He licked around him and swallowed down. 

“You’re gonna swallow it…” Thomas laughed. 

Jimmy pull his mouth of him Thomas and looked up. “I always do.”

Thomas hand fell down and his thumb brushed against Jimmy’s mouth. “Your lips are shimmering…” 

Jimmy grinned. “So, not alone with this glitter thing?”

Thomas shook his head. “It’s just you, you fool.”

“Fool you love,” Jimmy winked at him and swallowed him down again. Thomas’ hands were in his hair, tugging, twisting, pulling, one palm falling against his scalp and pushing. Jimmy sucked him down, swallowing him and tongue pressing and lips gliding up and down. 

“Jimmy…” Thomas whimpered. 

Jimmy grinned as he felt him start to pulse in his mouth and swallowed him down. He then kissed up his stomach, to his throat again and against his jaw. Still following the glitter, until Thomas grabbed his face and pressed their mouth’s together. “Hmmm…” they kissed for a long time, Thomas spinning them around until Jimmy was against the mirror. He started tugging on Jimmy’s clothes. 

“Why the fuck are you dressed…” he complained.

“I just got home, wasn’t covered in glitter.”

“Are now…” Thomas growled and Jimmy watched his now glittery black shirt fall to the floor. Then he looked back at Thomas and the glitter on his cheekbones called out to him again and his hand was there, fingers tracing and then lips following. 

“Jimmy,” Thomas whined as his hands pulled at his belt. 

“I want to fuck you,” Jimmy kissed into his cheekbone.

“Then help me get these fucking pants off of you.”

Jimmy laughed and forced himself to stop touching Thomas, though that was the last thing he wanted to do… he ran his hand down the center of his chest, watching the glitter shin as his fingers passed through Thomas chest hair and against the glitter itself. 

“Where are you going…”

“Not fucking you in here,” Jimmy laughed and grabbed his hand. 

“But…” Thomas sputtered

“What?”

“The bed.”

“Thomas, the rest of the house is covered, who the fuck cares about the bed.”

“But…”

Jimmy lunged forward and kissed him. He took Thomas’ hand and pressed over his cock, through his pants. Thomas started stroking him and he whined, into his skin kissing his glittering shoulder. “Bedroom. Now.”

Thomas complied by shoving him through the door and then his thighs his the bed and tumbled down on his back. Thomas stared down at him and Jimmy grinned up at him, hands going to hips again, thumbs stroking against his hipbones, pressing into the glitter. 

“Gonna make it one with my skin.”

“Good plan,” Jimmy said his voice low.

“Glitter?” Thomas shook his head, staring at Jimmy like he was mad. Jimmy smiled because that look wasn’t new and he fucking loved it. 

“Glitter.” Jimmy rolled his hips up and started pushing down his pants. Thomas grabbed them and ripped them off, along with his boxers in one graceful and strong move. Jimmy sighed as his erection hit air and he moved further up the bed and Thomas crawled over him and licked up his erection. 

“Don’t….” Jimmy growled and reached for the side table but he wasn’t close enough to reach the drawer. He scrambled up, let himself lose sight of Thomas for the brief moment — felt forever — to open it up and find the lube. He threw it at Thomas and it hit him square in the forehead. Jimmy burst out laughing.

Thomas glared at him but grabbed the tube. “What do you want?” 

“Oh, I’m watching you….glitter.” 

Thomas cheeks were red and had been but Jimmy just noticed and he grinned. He loved making Thomas, blush, flush. Loved bringing color to the perfect pale skin. He loved that perfect pale skin more than ever as glitter shined against it. Pink and silver and perfect. 

Thomas started preparing himself and Jimmy leaned back, lazily stroked himself and just enjoyed the sight of it all. He let his eyes slowly drag over him. The cheekbones, accented by the glittering, his chest and hair… he looked snowed on and ethereal — he always did a way but the glitter was highlighting and Jimmy liked it — he liked it a lot. 

“Jimmy?” Thomas was staring and him and he met his eyes and felt himself flush at the want he saw in them. “How do you want…”

He didn’t let Thomas finish the question, he just lunged forward and twisted them so Thomas was underneath him, Jimmy hooked his legs over his shoulders and he pushed into Thomas with a satisfied grunt. “Hmmm…” he leaned down and put his forehead against Thomas. Looking down he noticed glitter on his eye lids and grinned. 

“Move,” Thomas spat out at him.

“Bossy, bossy.”

“I’m bossy,” Thomas laughed. “You walked in and jumped me.”

“You were sparkling, I had to have you…”

“Then have me, already.”

Jimmy started to thrust into him, his forehead against one of Thomas’s shoulders, their chests together and Thomas wrapped legs ended up locked against waist rather than his throat… Jimmy knew he was getting covered with the glitter, he wanted to be covered in all of it… all of Thomas. 

They fell together, side by side, both of them riding a wave. Jimmy pulled Thomas into him and felt himself yawn. Thomas ran his hands through his hair and down his back. “Jimmy…my love?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy said burrowing his face into Thomas’s neck and licking a cluster of glitter. 

“You have to help me clean up this mess.”

“Nope, sleep. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

“But…”

Jimmy locked his arms around Thomas. “Tomorrow.” 

He felt Thomas groan but then he mumbled fine and relaxed into the bed, holding onto Jimmy even tighter. Jimmy smiled into his skin and reached behind him and yanked on their comforter until he managed to get wrapped around the two of them. Then he drifted off to sleep. Finally.


End file.
